


Violet on Earth (Mid Winter)

by blackmagicviolet



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, jonah is the best boyfriend ever and violet adores him, just pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicviolet/pseuds/blackmagicviolet
Summary: violet couldn't be happier





	Violet on Earth (Mid Winter)

“Your hair keeps falling into your eyes.” Violet told her boyfriend. Even though they were back on Earth, he never stopped playing dress up with the bots. This time a hat he had been wearing made his hair stick out in all different directions. “Here, lemme just…”

She grabbed him by the collar of his jumpsuit and pulled him down to her level, then combed her fingers through the hair sticking up on his forehead. Violet would always love his hair like this, the way it looked when she first met and fell in love with him. Even after she had fixed it, she kept running her hands through his soft, wavy locks with a tender, wistful look in her eyes. Jonah was still leaning way over, watching Violet with a bemused expression. “You done?” he asked her, laughing.

She suddenly stopped, pulling her hand back and blushing. “Uh, yeah! I’m done!” 

Jonah wrapped one big arm around her waist and pulled her in, kissing her on the lips. “You’re so cute!” he told her.

She whined, looking away from him. “Noooo…”

He took the opportunity to kiss her cheek. “Yessss…”

He put his other arm around her and stood back up to full height, pulling her up off the ground with him. She yelped and instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He shifted his arms to support her weight as he giggled and kissed her again. This time, instead of getting embarrassed, she just smiled. She buried her face into his neck, laughing. He swayed slightly back and forth with her in his arms.

“I love you!” he said.

Violet’s “I love you, too” came out muffled due to her face still being pressed against him, but it still rewarded her with another kiss from him. Violet sighed happily, more safe and content in his arms than she had ever felt in her entire life.

Crow and Tom wandered into the room. “Jonah! We’re bored, what are you-” They stopped in their tracks when they saw him. “Ugh, not this again!” Crow said.

“This is why we spend most of our time with Joel or Mike.” Tom said.

“Every time we turn around, you two are doing this!” Crow complained. “It’s ridiculous! We don’t even wanna play dress up with you anymore, Jonah.”

“We’re gonna go binge season two of Fargo and try to forget what we’ve seen.”

The bots left the room, leaving Violet still wrapped around Jonah, both staring after them. After a moment, Violet bursts into a giggle fit. Jonah starts laughing too, and they kiss again.

**Author's Note:**

> idk i saw this sentence prompt on tumblr and decided it fit so i took it and ran with it happy valentines day YALL


End file.
